snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandark Astronomonov
- Ages ▾= - Toddler= - Youngster= - Teen= }} - Outfits ▾= - Casual= - Cloak= - Lab= }} }} | caption = Mandark | name = Susan Astronomonov | origin = Dexter's Laboratory | sex = Male | age = 15 (born. August 15, 1997) | species = Human | status = Deceased | eyes = Black | hair = Black | relatives = Olga Astronomonov (sister), Windbear (father), Oceanbird (mother), Dr. X (adoptive father), Bell (sister) | friends = | enemies = Dexter, Powerpuff Girls | occupation = School Student | residence = Mandark's Lab, Megaville|alias = Mandark}} Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov is one of the main antagonists from the first few chapters of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is killed when he tried to commit suicide and was meant to take Dexter with him but he escaped. He is orginated from Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi History When Mandark was born he already noticed he was very different from his parents. While his parents were hippies he was always into science. Hatred grew inside him that was released when he met his archrival Dexter. The only one who understood him was his sister Olga Astronomonov, he found her annoying as she would often boss him around, but he loved her. Mandark cut his long hair and turned into who he really was. The rivalry between Dexter and him began at that moment. Once he broke in his lab along with his Jackbots and started to destroy it. One of his Jackbots aimed to Dexter and shot towards him, but at the last moment Dee Dee interfered and took the hit, leaving her fatally wounded. Mandark, who was in love with Dee Dee, was sad by what he has caused her and retreated with his Jackbots. Shortly after he did, Dee Dee died from blood loss. Mandark spent some time in a facility, but one night went to Dee Dee's grave. When Dexter went to visit Dee Dee's grave he encountered Mandark and was furious. He grabbed him by his collar, grabbed a scalpel, and threatened him. He said that Mandark could have taken his lab, his inventions but he had to take his sister. Mandark only responded by calling Dee Dee his 'precious'. Dexter could finish his life, which he wanted at that moment, but he didn't. After the tragedy, Mandark was in a deep depression until Bell came to him and explained everything what happened. Mandark was now convinced that it all was Dexter's fault. Mandark decided to live with Dr. X and was able to redeem himself in exchange for his services. Mandark did all brilliant inventions and even greatened the armor for the Darkstar Council. Mandark became like a son for Dr. X and even for Bell, Mandark became her own big brother. She often would watch Mandark while he was doing experiments. The only obstacle that was still in his way was Dexter, who he really wanted to kill, in a desire to avenge his beloved Dee Dee. Story Dr. X sent out Bell to fight Blossom so that Mandark could capture her to become the bait that would lure Dexter to his lab in order to kill him. After Dexter found out what happened he went to Mandark's Laboratorium and broke in. Mandark was waiting there for him. Dexter saw that Mandark had locked Blossom in a water capsule, that almost would drown her. Mandark and Dexter battled each other with their Gauntlets, but Dexter managed to beat him. After the fight Dexter blamed him of the death of Dee Dee and that he doesn't know to have a sister. Mandark told Dexter about his sister Olga. He explained that she was just like Dee Dee and himself. He almost forgot about her and wondered what had become of her after he left her behind with his parents. He suddenly became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill Olga and summoned a giant Cluster to fight Dexter. The Cluster grabbed Dexter who became unconscious. Buttercup and Bubbles then came in and destroyed the Cluster and freed Dexter. Mandark saw no other option except to blow up his laboratory and kill Dexter along with himself. He activated several bombs that began to count down. Suddenly the Megas came in to save them and Dexter and the girls. Bubbles said they also needed to save Mandark but Buttercup said there was no time. The bombs were about to explode and Mandark began to cry. Grim Reaper appeared seconds before the explosion to take Mandark with him, the lab exploded and killed him. Mandark's Glasses glasses were found in the ruins of his lab by his little sister Olga Astronomonov who keeps it with her till this day. Appearance Mandark's appearance is a lot different than his appearance from the series. Instead of his school clothes he wears a battle outfit. The outfit is black with some purple thins attatched to it. He made giant robot hands for combat. He has black hair with two cuts at the end that make up the letter M and wears glasses. Though he did appear in his normal clothing from Dexter's Laboratory which is a white blouse with a brown striped tie, blue shorts and brown shoes with long black socks. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Mandark fights in a similar way as Dexter by using his machines for his battles. When he fights hand-on-hand combat, just like Dexter, fights with giant gauntlets, also on his feet. He is shown to summon a metal rope, katana, spike cudgel, wolverine claws, axe, feather, pencil 2, corkscrew, fork, pocket knife and sink out of it. He also was boxing, fencing and lightsaber fighting aganst Dexter. Origin Mandark is the antagonist from the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory. He is the arch rival of Dexter and also an evil genius. He often tries to destroy Dexter's lab but mostly fails. He also has a big crush on Dee Dee, much to her disliking. Family Trivia *Drax, from Grim Tales: Afterbirth, dies the similar way as Mandark dies in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *Mandark's real name is Susan Astronomonov, but changed it after he gained his new appearance. *Mandark, along with Dexter, makes a reference to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace when they were fighting each other with lightsabers in their officially last epic battle in PPGD. *Mandark also uses the Choudenji Top from the show, Voltes V. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Boy Geniuses Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Human Category:Scientist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Featured Category:Minor Character Category:Russian Characters